Amor Imortal
by Kamy-Milo
Summary: Como Milo está se sentido depois de ser abandonado por Camus. Continuação de Insônia e tentativa de Songfic.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya é de propriedade dos seus autores, e essa fanfic é somente para diversão.

Bem, espero que novamente vocês sejam complacentes. Afinal, agora me deu a louca e eu tentei fazer meio que uma Songfic com uma música que eu adoro. My Immortal do Evanescence. Essa fic seria como o Milo está se sentido depois do Camus tê-lo deixado, é uma continuação de Insônia.

**AMOR IMORTAL**

Novamente olho pela janela do meu apartamento e vejo todos lá embaixo se divertindo. Atenas é realmente um lugar maravilhoso para quem quer se divertir, é uma pena que isso não seja o meu caso. Olho novamente para baixo e imagino como seria fácil acabar com essa dor, afinal, seria somente um pequeno pulo e tudo estaria acabado, mas, eu não posso... ou melhor não consigo.

Entro e ligo o rádio, coloco pela enésima vez o mesmo CD, e programo pela enésima vez para ele tocar a mesma música no modo Repeat... ah, como sou sádico, sei que essa música irá me fazer lembrar de você... sei que essa música irá me fazer chorar, mas... ouço os primeiros acordes e cada estrofe parece uma parte da minha vida.

I´m so tired of being hereEstou tão cansada de ficar aqui

Supressed by all my childish fearsOprimida por todos os meus medos infantis

And if you have to leaveE se você tiver que ir embora

I wish that you would just leavePrefiro que vá logo

Cause your presence still lingers hereAinda sinto a sua presença aqui

And it won´t leave me aloneE ela não me deixa em paz

Me lembro de quando te pedi para que você me assumisse, ou melhor, assumisse o nosso amor, me lembro de você me olhar com aquele ar frio e dizer que eu devia estar louco e que ninguém nos aceitaria. O pior foi acordar de manhã e de vez de ter o seu corpo junto ao meu só ter uma carta dizendo que você tinha ido embora. Droga, por que eu não consigo te esquecer?? Por que eu não consigo ficar em paz??

These wounds won´t seem to heal As minhas feridas não querem cicatrizar

This pain is just too real Esta dor é real demais

There´s just too much Há muita coisa

that time can not erase que o tempo não é capaz de apagar

Por quanto tempo eu fiquei sem sair da minha casa... dias, semanas, acho que foram meses, eu perdi totalmente a noção do tempo. Meu coração sangrava e o pior ainda estava por vir.

When you criedQuando você chorava

I´d wipe away all of your tears Eu enxugava todas as suas lágrimas

When you screamed Quando você gritava

I´d fight away all of your fears Eu afastava todos os seus temores

And I held your hand Eu segurei a sua mão

through all of these years todos esses anos

But you still have all of me Mas você ainda me tem inteira.

Me lembro de olhar insistemente para o papel em minhas mãos, aquele em que dizia o Sr. Camus o convida para o seu casamento. E eu que pensava que do meu coração e da minha alma nada tinha sobrado a sentia despedaçar mais uma vez. Por quantos dias eu me perguntei, se ela iria ficar ao teu lado, ouvindo o teu choro baixinho enquanto você se lembrava dos tempos em que foi Espectro de Hades?? Porque eu fiquei... eu segurei tua mão, eu o consolava, eu te dava tudo de mim, para que você se sentisse bem. E do que tudo isso adiantou?? Será que algum dia você realmente me amou??

You used to captivate meVocê me cativava

by your resonating mind com todo o brilho da sua luz

Now I´m bound by Agora eu estou amarrada

the life you left behind à vida que você abandonou

Your face it haunts O seu rosto assombra

my once pleasant dreams meus sonhos que já foram agradáveis

Your voice it chased A sua voz afastou

away all the sanity in metoda a minha sanidade.

Pensei em ir até o seu casamento e impedi-lo, dizer que você era meu e que nenhum mulher ou homem desse mundo tinha o direito de ficar entre nós. Mas, não fui... tive medo. Medo de que você me olhasse nos olhos e dissesse que tudo o que tivemos não passou de um sonho. E agora, todas as noites eu durmo e sonho com você. Sonho com você me dizendo que nunca me amou.

Me levanto agora, ainda escutando atentamente a música que tocava, e me olho no espelho. Respiro fundo e penso para aonde foi aquele Miro de outrora. Sou um arremeto de mim mesmo, olho para minhas próprias olheiras, fruto de noites mal dormidas e de pesadelos constantes... Ah, Camus, por que você fez isso comigo?? Por que eu não consigo de esquecer?? Sorrio, e fico pensando que devo realmente estar ficando louco, afinal, aonde já se viu ficar conversando com a própria imagem refletida no espelho.

De repente, começo a chorar e nem escuto mais a música. Olho para uma foto em cima da estante aonde estamos todos nós. Eu, você, Mu, Aioria, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, Shura, todos nós, e me lembro de quanto eu era feliz.

Ouço alguém bater na porta e me levanto. Por um milésimo de segundo penso que poderia ser você... mas, tiro isso logo da minha mente, e dou de cara com um piedoso Mu me olhando com ar de preocupado. Ele me chama para sairmos, mas eu não consigo pensar em ficar entre as outras pessoas. Digo que não estou afim e ele vai embora.

Sento novamente e recoloco o CD e começo a pensar se algum dia em todos esses anos, você sequer pensou em mim. Porque para mim o nosso amor sempre será imortal.

Novamente, please me mandem reviews, eu fico tão feliz quando as recebo.

E, gostaria de agradecer novamente as reviews que me mandaram, quanto a Insônia algumas eu consegui responder por e-mail, agora as que vieram pelo FanFiction eu ainda não consegui descobri como responder. Mas, brigadão mesmo gente. Valeu pelo apoio.


End file.
